doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mewtworules
Welcome Hi, welcome to DoomRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestripe the Wild page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I'll see if I can make your ban shorter, even though you still broke the rules even when given a warning. -Bluestripe the Wild 1. You never tried to even see if I would listen to you. 2. That's your fault. Just because doing something that is against the rules gives you a thrill doesn't mean that it is pardoned. I'm seeing if I can shorten your ban. --Bluestripe the Wild 01:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) He's not the founder and head admin of the wiki. I am. You should contact me if there's an issue. I apologize for my rash actions against your violation of the rules. -Bluestripe the Wild Your ban might be up to a week or two long. I'd rather you not kick people because many users are annoyed by it. While you might find it funny, others may not. Perhaps if I cannot unban you, maybe you could use one of your unbanned accounts (maybe Thundereye) and get on, but I will make sure the other users know that I am letting you back on. --Bluestripe the Wild Then you can make a new account and get a fresh start. -Bluestripe the Wild If I cannot unblock you, that is what will happen. -Bluestripe the Wild I believe it has been lifted. I will now make your ban from chat a week long. -Bluestripe the Wild Lath told me that you were laughing and stuff because no admins were on at the time and were calling people "d*****bags" and taunting people to try and do something to him despite several warnings. I'm sure you'll attempt and say they were lies, but I can barely feel any pity for you at this point. -Bluestripe the Wild I've been bullied, too, but that doesn't give you the right to break rules. If you didn't know that d*****bag was a bad word, maybe you should have looked it up before using it. Just stop "having fun" that breaks the rules and make a nice, new start for yourself. If you continue to do so, then I will have no choice but to permaban you, which I already spared you from once. Don't test my limits. -Bluestripe the Wild Ignore people who show hate towards you and just try to be good. -Bluestripe the Wild Did I not already say to make a new account and NOT tell everybody who you were? I won't take anybody's word without reading the conversation in which you were banned. -Bluestripe the Wild Your choice. I'll lift your ban when I think you deserve it, but I'll need to see that your way of "having fun" has changed. -Bluestripe the Wild Evening, Mewtworules - here is a link to the council ---> http://us4.chatzy.com/21511340082505 Skorpia Just Another Brick In The Wall 21:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC)